


i live to let you shine

by daydoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa can be a lot to handle, but Iwaizumi's used to it. And actually, he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i live to let you shine

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request from one of my dear friends on tumblr for an Iwaoi oneshot based on the song "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk. I actually have ADHD so like, I just headcanon that Oikawa does too...I don't know don't ask me how I got here ;A;

"Iwa-chaaaaan!"

Hajime turned toward the familiar sound, looking up from his notebook just long enough to glance at his roommate. "What? If you're gonna ask for a break, the answer is no. You haven't been studying at all."

The other boy pouted, throwing himself onto the bed (and thus right in Hajime's way) dramatically. "But Iwa-chan, it's been like an hour! I need a break."

He shoved the other boy off the bed, watching him roll onto the floor pathetically. "Honestly, you're not gonna get anywhere with that. I'm used to your begging, Shittykawa."

"HEY!" He sat up quickly, his hair fluttering around his face in a way that was much too pretty for your average uni student. "I'm not shitty!" He stuck his tongue out, and Hajime sighed.

"Fine. Oikawa, my answer is still no."

He folded his arms, grumbling to himself about how he was going to take a snack break anyway. Hajime pushed up off the bed, pulling Oikawa into the tightest bear hug he could manage. Which was pretty tight, considering how bulky he'd gotten since he started playing volleyball in university.

Oikawa squirmed in his arms, poking his cheek to annoy him like he always did when he wanted something. "Hey Iwa-chan, wanna play some volleyball?" He wiggled his eyebrows tauntingly.

Hajime took the bait, even though he knew he shouldn't. "Fine, we can play a quick match. But only because I can tell you need to let out some energy." He pressed his lips against Oikawa's bangs briefly, which made the other boy blush.

"You seem restless too, don't blame this all on me!" he protested, wandering round the room trying to find his tennis shoes.

Hajime pointed to the far corner. "They're over there," he said as he slipped on his socks. "And I'm not blaming you, idiot. That's just how you are, no big deal." He shrugged.

True, when Oikawa had first been diagnosed with ADHD, Hajime had been a bit in denial, but it really did explain a lot. Oikawa was always forgetting things, losing his train of thought, fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on, you name it. He was like the poster child for the disorder, if there even was such a thing. It was sadly cliche, when you thought about it.

Which was probably why Hajime had stuck by him for so long; it had been formally diagnosed when he was twelve, so he'd had seven years to get accustomed to Oikawa's quirks. Most people didn't really know how to deal with him, not that it was any fault of their own. Or Oikawa's, for that matter.

When they were finally situated, Hajime grabbed his favourite volleyball and guided Oikawa by the arm, pulling him out the door before he could change his mind. He hadn't opted to play volleyball in uni like Hajime; he said he wanted to focus on his studies, but that was difficult because he wasn't even sure what he was majoring in. Hajime wasn't either, not yet, but at least he could take his frustration out on the court. Oikawa needed something like that, but he wouldn't be talked into it, for some reason that was beyond Hajime. Then again, he didn't understand a lot of what Oikawa did, if he was being honest.

They jogged to the outdoor court near their dorm, and as usual there was no one else there so they had the whole court to themselves. After they took their shoes off, Hajime tossed the ball to Oikawa, who caught it with one hand.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, Iwa-chan!" he called from the other end of the sand plot, grinning mischievously.

Hajime scoffed. "As if you could beat me if you did!" He stuck out his arms, a silent challenge.

Oikawa didn't argue, just stood there spinning the ball around in his hands for a good two minutes. After some light prompting from Hajime to hurry the hell up, he served it perfectly, like he always did.

Naturally, Hajime returned it neatly, and they got a good volley going for a while. At some point Oikawa quit acting so uptight; Hajime could always tell when he had gotten a good bit of his energy out. Really, it wasn't that Oikawa had more energy than anyone else; he just had trouble directing it. Volleyball seemed to help with that, if only for the fact that it forced him to concentrate. Maybe he should take up knitting or something; that would be a lot more relaxing for Hajime.

"Iwa-chan, I'm tired!" he shouted after about an hour of frenzied competition.

"That's just because you're winning," Hajime mumbled. Oikawa just narrowed his eyes at him. "But we can stop if you want." He took the ball from Oikawa, and they walked back to their dorm, shoes in hand.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better." Oikawa rarely acknowledged his antsiness, so Hajime was a little caught off guard.

"Yeah, no problem." He ruffled Oikawa's hair affectionately. "You know I'm always up for volleyball."

Oikawa smiled, a big toothy grin that made Hajime's chest feel tight. "Well I know that." He poked Hajime's chest, which wasn't helpful. "But you always do stuff with me when I get restless, so thanks. I guess."

"You guess?" Hajime put him in a playful headlock. "I put up with your shit for nineteen years and you can't even thank me properly?" He let go of Oikawa, who was tapping out enthusiastically.

Straightening back up, he giggled. "It's only been like, seventeen years tops."

"Same difference. You're high maintenance, you ass."

Oikawa laid a hand against his chest indignantly. "Oh, so I have an illness and now I'm the ass?"

Hajime rolled his eyes. "You take medicine for it, it's not that bad anymore. And that has nothing to do with your trashy personality." He smirked, just as Oikawa tackled him onto the bed.

"Take it back, I'm not trashy!" he said as he pinned Hajime to the mattress, sitting on top of him because that was the only way he could hold the stronger boy down.

"Trashykawa," Hajime sang as Oikawa folded his arms, agitated. He was still straddling him, though, and Hajime thought he might hyperventilate. "C'mon, get off, idiot."

Oikawa did his best to glare at him. "Nope, you're in time out."

"How old are we, five?"

"You might as well be."

"You're one to talk."

"Whatever, you made me this way! I think I get my shitty personality from you."

Hajime laughed, making Oikawa bounce up and down atop his torso. "So you admit you're shitty? Damn, never thought I'd hear those words."

Oikawa's mouth dropped open a little, forming a tiny "o" of disbelief. "I'm not admitting anything! I just meant if I was a shitty person, it would only be because the only person who's put up with me for so long is even shittier."

"That doesn't even make sense," Hajime said between breathy laughter. "And you're glad I've put up with you for forever, don't even try to deny that."

Oikawa's face fell serious, rather abruptly. "Yeah, I am." He fiddled with the hem of Hajime's shirt, a slight tint of pink crawling up his neck.

Hajime sat up so he was at eye level with Oikawa. "Hey, you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Oikawa just nodded. "You wouldn't know if you didn't want to be, this is just how it's been for so long that -"

Hajime stuck his hand over the other boy's mouth. "Don't say that. Don't ever even think that." He moved his hands to the sides of Oikawa's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "You know I'd do anything for you, Tooru."

Oikawa sniffled a little. "Why, though? Wouldn't you rather be with someone more...normal? I mean, God, I've been distracting you from studying for hours now. Not to mention you practically have to teach me everything for my classes because I can't pay attention in lectures, and I'm terrible at taking notes, and there are probably so many people who want to -"

Hajime silenced him this time by touching his lips to Oikawa's own. "Stop rambling, dummy. I don't care about any of that, I care about you." Oikawa looked a little dazed, like that made no sense whatsoever to him. "And anyway, someone's gotta keep you in line." He winked, and Oikawa giggled a little.

"Good luck with that."

Hajime shrugged. "I'll figure it out eventually. And till then, I'll just help you be the best you can be. We'll do this together, just like we always have." He took Oikawa's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together so he couldn't fidget.

"But what if you get tired of me?" Oikawa looked up at him, eyes shining with fear.

"That'll never happen. I'm more worried you'll get bored of me...you do tend to have a short attention span, y'know."

Oikawa elbowed him in the shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, I'll never stop loving you."

"I don't doubt that, but if you ever want to move on, don't stay for my sake. Actually, if you get to the place where you can move on, I'll be happy for you. I'll always look after you, whether I do it from right here beside you or a thousand miles away. Just leave me something to remember you by, yeah?"

Oikawa's brow furrowed. "Like what?"

Hajime shrugged. "I don't care, really. Just something that reminds me you're okay."

Oikawa nodded, like he'd figured it out. "Well, you're never gonna need it, because I'll always be here with you. You're the one thing I'll never get bored of."

Hajime kissed along the length of Oikawa's collarbone, from the crook of his neck all the way to his shoulder. "I hope you're right."


End file.
